Destiny of Hearts
by mariasophforev
Summary: Madison is a girl who is average like everyone on Earth...but with her stubbornness..and non-belief she was knocked out (literally) into a whole new place her video game...This is the story of her surviving the wrath of a ally...darkness and more maybe...fluff? SIMILAR TO MY OTHER STORY SINCE I COULDN'T DECIDE WHICH IS BETTER R&R AND UPDATE THO PLEEZ THX mariasophforev out ;)
1. Chapter 1

Sophia: She owns nothing but COs and story's blah blah blah

Sophie: Thx Sophia now...

Madison: ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 1: Everything Changes...with One little Twist and Mouth

Well...this is how it all starts one wish and everything changes right?

Ya, that's about it except in this one...my perfect wish isn't as perfect as it seems.

MADISON POV

Hey my name is Madison Adeline, I am 14 years old currently living in Brooklyn New York..And this is how my fantasy fan life turned into utopian reality...

I woke up...and I find out I fell asleep after playing Kingdom Hearts.

"Huh this is weird", I thought aloud, "I don't remember being so tired."

I stood up and tried saving it but the control wouldn't respond...This, made me panic and start hitting the buttons even harder. But, obviously they were in vain since the light switched off too.

"Ugh great what did I do to deserve this!", I mumbled being in an agitated mood since I just woke up.

'It's not you little kitten, it's me and you can't control what I do..'

"Oh my god who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my head?", I yelled out now fully awake.

Then it claimed back, 'I my dear, am your worst nightmare!...and quite certainly your last..' Then all was heard was this laugh except this time it was all over bouncing from one wall to the next.

"Wow you're not even scaring me.", I said aloud, even though I was trembling inside.

The voice however, didn't seem to come upon my attempt and fell for it saying,"You dare defy your only chance of mercy!?"

Then, unexpectedly the walls started shaking, making me lose my balance and when I turned my head to see what happened I see this lightning strike, while the voice bellowed, 'So be it!'

And me in the end grabbing my bag that was nearby to block the hit.

With that action I felt blinding pain on my back, with someone laughing and then...everything went black...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOMETIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MADISON'S P.O.V.:

"Ugh what time is it?, I said out loud when I felt the bright light in my eyes.

"Hey, wake up you ook!", this voice said, sounding panicked so I opened my eyes and found a boy about my age staring at me wildly.

I tried to get up but was too stiff and my back was suddenly really heavy. When I looked back you saw I had my black leather bag that I took earlier.

I looked again at the boy helpless, and saw he was a lean one with some muscles with brown REALLY spiky hair and striking blue eyes. Then, I realized he had his hand outstretched towards me so I grabbed it and he got me up.

"Heh thanks ummm...", I wondered off realizing something was off.

"No prob, I'm Sora!", he said smiling cheerfully.

"Oh nice to meet y-Wait What!?"

He stared confused at my sudden change.

For the first time I realized what was wrong this is a VIDEOGAME CHARACTER..but, this isn't real like who ends up in a video game outta know where after some creep destroys their sleep, zapping them!?

'You', I said to myself. But, you know what this is better than being fried to oblivion so lets play along.

"Nothing sorry, just you sounded like a friend of mine, and my name is Madison", I said smiling reassuringly.

"Haha cool.", he said convinced I was fine.

"So exactly what island are we in again...", I asked, stupidly.

Sora chuckled in response, "You're like my friend not from around here huh?" I nodded surprised he picked it up so quickly, "Well welcome to Destiny Islands Madison!"

I looked at around at him motioning his hand and it really was beautiful like the video game described and the name fits since alot happens here.

"Wow, if this is my destiny I won't mind.", I said awed by how much beautiful it was. Too bad it doesn't last for long.

Sora smiled really big at the compliment and was about to say something until a voice interrupted, "Hey Sora! Who's the newbie?"

I froze feeling my heart literally stop...it couldn't be...it makes since he's here but this close...it couldn't be who I think it is..could it?


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected FantasyWait Wha?

Madison: Well...thanks umm whoever reviewed haha now here's an update instead of doing homework. Right Sophie?

Sophie: *snoring*

Madison: *sighs* Oh well Enjoy!

Madison's P.O.V:

_Earlier: _

_It couldn't be who I think it is...could it? _

MADISONS P.O.V:

I stayed quite as Sora looked behind me smiling once again. I tried to put together how his voice sounds so much like him...If it is really him what would he be doing here dream or reality?

'Only one way to find out', and with that I gathered up whatever courage I had and did a 360 before getting nervous.

But, along my spin my feet decided otherwise resulting me in falling on my face. I closed my eyes embarrassed at falling in front of 2 boys. A few seconds later I still didn't hit the ground when I felt something warm around my waist.

I looked down to find two strong hands wrapped tight around my body, I looked up trailing the muscles with my eyes until I met a pair of aqua marine eyes, staring right at me. I stared right back memorized by the color...Until I heard someone clearing their throat rather awkwardly.

I shook my head, remembering the hands and I immediately tried to move and he let go.

"Um, thanks", I mumbled awkwardly at the contact.

"No problem", the boy said giving me a kind of evil smirk.

Staring again at him he was wearing a yellow cut-off shirt with stripes going down to his pants which were held up by these crossed suspenders in a shape of a X defining his muscles. And to top it off he had matching shoes with silver hair straight up to his shoulder and as before aqua marine eyes that are so bright they look like their practically shining. Besides being utterly hot, I couldn't believe I was staring at my all-time favorite Riku...and old crush! This is a fan dream come true and I'm living it!

Pulling me out of my hyper thoughts Sora started talking after he finally realized the awkwardness.

"Madison, this is Riku, Riku this is Madison."

I looked between them through the introduction and replied, "Hey, sorry about earlier again and the name...well you heard from Sora here."

Riku gave another famous smirk, "It's not a big deal I can take a pretty girl falling into my hands anyday, if you know..."

I blushed again about him calling me pretty. In the inside I felt a little excited, I mean he just called me PRETTY. But...this is Riku he still likes Kairi and is probably just trying to get a reaction while saying the final part like a perv since he was staring at me.

At that thought, I started feeling down and my blush immediately disappeared as I stood up straighter, becoming more confident.

"Thanks, but no thanks I don't flirt.", I said giving him a cool smile.

Sora laughed out loud at his best friend's shocked face.

"Haha, she gotcha on that one Riku."

Riku sneered obviously letting his ego out, "Well, she's the first girl I talk to this much so obviously newbie can't handle it."

"Handle what?", I asked innocently.

"I-", Sora interrupted our soon to be argument realizing we were escalating to becoming enemies.

"Come on, Madison your new here and theres no place where you can go right now since its dark, let's find you a place.", Sora said while walking in another dirsection towards this shack.

I nodded my head following him while Riku came along glaring.

Some really tense minutes later, with Sora's friendly chatter we found a red-haired girl sitting on a log. She looked up as she heard us showing her ocean blue eyes. She immediately locked eyes with me confusion in her face but, all cleared as she saw Riku and Sora behind me. The girl smiled waving them over.

"Hey Kairi!", Sora said giving her a cheesy smile.

"Hi Sora, Riku!", she said back just as happy. Riku gave her a tiny smile this one more real than the one he gave me.

The girl walked up to us and then once again looking at me.

I looked back at her and decided to smile and introduce myself, "Hey my name's Madison...and I'm not from around here, but it's really nice to meet you Kairi."

She was shocked, "How'd you know my name."

I froze realizing my slip up.

"I heard Sora say it just now didn't I?", I asked nervously while looking at Sora.

Kairi seemed to remember since she laughed a little while saying, "Oh yeah, well it's nice to see you too Madison. I think Sora was showing you around to find a place to stay since your not from here?"

"Yup, he was really nice.", I said showing gratitude to Sora, while he blushed.

Kairi smiled and paused for a second hesitant, "We just met literally but, you can stay with me if you want."

I was really excited now I get to see Kairis side of the story. So I already knew the answer.

"Sure!", I said excited. She seemed to catch on my excitement and she also grinned back, walking the same way Sora was taking.

"Well let's go now." She told all of us. And we all walked together and laughed talking about things like favorite color. Everything was smooth so far save for Riku not talking to men and me doing the same.

-TIME SKIP

I was laying on my new bed thinking of what was happening. Everything was so perfect but...I feel so...guilty I never thought of my family. My family. I miss them now, I mean they try so much to make me happy and if anything happened while that creep was there... I wouldn't be able to handle it, I mean it would just show I'm so selfish. But, then again like Riku I felt so...trapped I didn't have a way out back on Earth, like I didn't belong. And Riku...He was so, full of himself. The thought of how I had a crush on him when I was younger was so crazy.

I laughed out loud, thinking of me crushing on him now. But, then again I can't let that stand in my only chance of freedom right?

With that thought I fell asleep not hearing a figure slowly tiptoeing out.

MADISON'S P.O.V. ONCE AGAIN:

"Wake up!", I felt someone shake me.

"Ugh, the dreams over already?", I said groggily opening my eyes to a bright light.

"What dream?", the voice replied, while I blinked.

Adjusting to the light I saw Kairi staring confused.

"Nothing", I said while yawning.

She smiled, "Well sleepyhead it's time to get up to a little surprise, the bathrooms right across your bed."

She then left the room to give me some privacy.

I just shook my head opening the door, leading me to a dark ocean blue bathroom with black and white tiles. I ran into the mirror against the door stumbling. I looked into mirror and I stood there shocked.

The face looking at me was not my own!

"What's this?", I said talking to myself.

'Probably some makeover coming with this weird freedom', I thought trying to be logical and not too hyper.

I stared at myself in the mirror seeing now instead of Brown eyes I had blue sapphire ones similar to Soras own. And my hair instead of its normal Brown it was now dyed blackbrown with purple, pink streaks going through it and it was cut off into my shoulders unlike it being up to my usual hip. And to top it off, I was wearing a cut-off midriff top underneath it a white tank top with aqua shorts. Sad to say they matched Rikus eyes and I was sporting black converse a mood ring and bracelet on my left wrist and a hoodie to match.

'I look so much better than in the real world!', I said talking in my head.

So, I just washed my face to make sure nothing was happening and my hair stayed the same even when I went it completely it was straight!

With this new discovery, I used the bathroom running out and skipping down the steps to grab a Apple from the fruit bowl and running outside to meet Kairi.

"Hey Maddie!", I heard a boy calling me which I assumed was Sora. I looked and for sure it was him standing next to Kairi both smiling.

"HI!", I called back waving. I ran up to them and talked to them.

"So what's this big surprise?", I asked.

Sora looked at Kairi sharing some type of secret talk and Kairi nodded.

"Well...we decided to let you come with us to new worlds and on the way find yours!", Sora exclaimed waiting for my reaction.

I stared then jumped on Kairi so happy.

"OMG THANK THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!", I yelled out hyperactive.

Kairi laughed squealing like a girly girl excited on how amother girl is gonna be with her and Sora stood there rubbing his head with both hands lazily.

Knowing he was waiting for me to say thanks to him I tackled him to the ground while saying, "Thanks Sora ever since I came here you were really nice I'm so lucky to have met you and Kairi."

He hugged me back even though we both fell, but for some reason I wasn't embarrassed like with Riku.

...Speak of the devil, I opened my eyes through Sora's head and I see him walking from afar.

I got up groaning and pointing, "Look there's Riku coming now."

They both looked and smiled like they knew something I didn't.

Then, a few minutes later Riku came next to us saying hi to both Kairi and Sora and just glanced at me before looking away.

"Ok, what's going on now?", I said getting suspicious.

"Well, Riku here was the one suggesting all of this to take you since you have nowhere to go!", Kairi immediately replied.

I stood surprised and looked at Riku who was glaring at Kairi for telling, and he met my glance this time.

"I- Uh don't know but really thanks I'm honestly grateful.", I said truthfully.

Riku stared giving a small smirk, "Ahh well I'd be happy for this gratefulness but I saw you pouncing on your new admirer I couldn't take the credit."

I was confused until I saw Sora's red cheeks and Kairis small smile that looked like it was about to fall off with her eyes showing hurt.

I immediately looked back at Riku smirking, "Nah me and Sora are just friends now, unlike you."

Kairi smiled getting my message while Riku's smirk faded changing into a angry face...and he looked jealous?

No, he it couldn't be he was probably just jealous of Kairis happiness, while Sora said, "Well...It's time to get supplies if we want to leave tomorrow."

"Were leaving tomorrow?!", I asked shocked.

Kairi nodded her head then grabbed my hand dragging me.

"And your going to get the coconuts with me while the boys get the fish and fruit." She replied later.

I shrugged and saw a wooden stick and picked it up on the way. Then, I took it to the first palm trees and started hitting. But, instead I only succeeded in shaking it slightly. That's when I got annoyed and hit it as hard as I could, and finally coconuts fell everywhere. Some whacking later, they stopped and we picked the ripe ones...enough to last a week for cavemen.

"I think it's enough." I said after a while and Kairi agreed. So we walked off with the coconuts in hand.

We both talked a little about what's going to happen and then she started asking questions about me.

"So..exactly where are you from?", Kairi ked trying not to drop the coconuts.

I hesitated if I told her Earth would she recall a legend of some sort or something?

I decided to play it safe, "I'm from...another world and well I kind of just washed up here I don't remember how. But, I do know where I'm from and such."

Kairi looked at me amazed, "So what's it like being in your world?"

"Well...It's pretty cool I guess I mean there's a lot of people about 8 billion and counting and...there's so much different races so a different style everywhere you go. But, there's also violence it's like my world is different yours is pretty peaceful ours is different from other worlds it keeps balance. And then...our world is ignorant to the fact that there's something called magic and other worlds.", I explained taking a deep breath after my mini speech.

Kairi was speechless and she finally uttered out a, "Wow!" Before a shell broke loose with the boys starting to fight over the raft, and getting competitive.

"COME ON!", She suddenly yelled dropping the coconuts in the raft and running off to the bridge. There we saw Riku and Sora stopping and talking with Sora looking hesitant.

'Probably on how who wins gets Kairi', I thought in my head rolling my eyes.

"HEY GUYS I COUNT!", Kairi yelled waving frantically I guess since she got used to the boys drill.

I walked up to them and stood behind Sor a and Riku watching them.

Kairi waved her hands as signals and finally said, "READY GO!"

The boys took off head to head in a tie. Each separated with Sora taking the and Riku took the trees. Sora was soaring into the lead literally, and winnig ahead to get the star.

He finally caught up to it, but Riku jumped ahead tapping it first and jumping on the floor. Sora touched it running head-on with Riku.

Sadly, Sora was behind and Riku reached me first. Sora fell defeated and mad.

"Ok we're naming it HighWind." Riku said smugly at Sora while Sora pouted.

_TIMESKIP AGAIN (Sorry I'm rushing)_

I was laying on the tree branch on the edge of Kairi and Sora while Riku leaned next to me on the lower branch. Despite the closeness to him, I was comfortable.

Kairi sighed, "So Riku...what are you gonna do in the new worlds?"

He paused thinking not expecting the question then said, "...Hmm...I never really thought about it but when we get there I just want to know what's its like you know since ours is prettype much just a piece of something much greater."

I opened one eye already knowing what he meant, "You mean we explore other places instead of being just stuck in a pretty prison a chance to get out right?"

"...Right.", Riku said walking off.

"Well, he's acting nicer than usual." I claimed sarcastically.

"Actually, he's surprised and not used to someone he doesn't really know understanding his ways", Kairi replied quietly to me.

It was my turn now to be surprised now, "He thinks I understand him?"

Kairi nodded and started to sneak glances at Sora smiling.

"You obviously like him", I said noticing her glances and smiling.

Kairi blushed and looked like she was about to deny it but I interrupted her.

"Don't worry go wake his lazy bum up and have some privacy I know he likes you too, I'll be ok.", I smiled reassuringly.

Kairi smiled genuinely, "Thanks a lot Maddie your so nice I'm glad I met you."

I smiled back happy to connect with her and was about to hug her, until I heard someone running.

We both turned at the same time seeing a figure rushing off, and not doing a good job at sneaking.

I frowned while Kairi said, "That's Riku...I think he likes me...But he needs someone else...someone to really get him...like you."

"What?", I said taken aback.

"No way you see the way he treats me and were not even friends besides I don't like him!", I said while blushing really hard.

Kairi smiled, "Please take the time to just know him he really isn't that bad just go talk to him at least?"

I sighed knowing there was no way out "Ok, I'll see what I can do."

She waved grinning confident and I just walked off in the place I last saw Riku going to.

"He had to choose the Secret Place..No he couldn't try the shack he had to choose a dark cave full of darkness." I mumbled to myself as I reached my destination. I paused scared then when I heard a crunch from behind me I walked quickly into the dark cave.

"Riku?" I called out in the opening.

"What do you want?", I heard somebody say.

I sighed getting straight to the point, "I heard you...and I get you like Kairi so it's bad enough she likes someone else but, they're meant to be. I paused and when I still heard nothing I continued, "You can't mess with fate but trust me I know how you feel...we may not be friends but were not enemies at least not yet." I said laughing a little.

When I still heard nothing I stopped and said, "The point is if we're not enemies you can talk to me civilly and your not alone you can tell me anything and I'll promise you here not a word will come out, because I understand what your going through...The one I liked well...I had my heart broken because of it mostly because I felt so alone, but I didn't want my friends to stay out of the way of true love."

I finished off slightly shaken on how I shared this with Riku of all people but I do want him to feel better. So, I tried to walk further ahead to see him despite the darkness. However, all that happened was I immediately felt someone grab me from behind, making me shriek out loud... until I heard someone laugh.

The laugh was like the one I heard him give Kairi...sincere not fake like last time. I smiled smacking his arm.

I smirked, "Haha you getting better is by scaring the carp outta me?"

Riku gave a smirk back and then looked into me serious and confident at the same time and said, "No it's by doing this."

I was confused and was gonna say when... I felt lips on my own.

My eyes widened as I stumbled and Riku grabbed my waist to steady me, and still liplocking me at the same time.

'Stop him!' my conscious mind logically said. But, now even if I was about to my eyes went closed too lost in the warmth so, I just relaxed. This resulting in satisfying Riku who smile triumphantly into my lips and kissed me even deeper backing me up against the wall, while I grabbed at his hair making him growl and getting more passionate.

But, happy things never last long since the stupid need for air hit me up a few seconds later. So, I pulled away from him smirking at his pout for ending this.

"Want another?", I asked grinning at my control.

Riku nodded leaning closer, and me as well. And at the last second my lips barely touched his jaw before I giggled and shouting, "TOO BAD!"

Then, I ran out the cave leaving Riku standing there gaping like a maniac. I slowed down my heart still beating fast in my chest from the kiss despite the courage.

And I finally got it in my head...THE RIKU WHO IS DESIRED BY SO MANY...IS KISSING ME!...and you know what? For once, through this whole freaky dream-reality I like it just like that :).

One problem, I forgot tonight everything was gonna change so it should mean nothing...right?

Sophie: OMG RIKU KISSED HER HAHAAAA AND THEIR ENEMIES! :D

Sophia: *blushing* Your stupid why'd you do that?

Riku: *smirks* Hah I don't know but keep it comin.

Sophie: HE SMIRKED HE DOES LIKE YOUUUUU :Oh

Sophia: *suspicious* Have you been taking lessons from Sora?

Riku: *slightly red while shrugging*

Sophie: Oh well He has to start somewhere...REVIW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE ;) FOR A SPEACIALLY EARLY UPDATE!

_LTR!_

_#SophieOuttho!_


End file.
